


A War Time Christmas

by humanitys_strongest_penguin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Gallipoli - Freeform, I don't even know what to tag this as, M/M, WW1, War, fluff?, ww1 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_strongest_penguin/pseuds/humanitys_strongest_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi promised to be home by Christmas. He didn't quite make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A War Time Christmas

December 1, 1915, Gallipoli.

Dear Eren,  
I know that I promised you when I left that I’d be home by Christmas, and I guess I will be coming home…maybe not by Christmas, it’ll take them a while to ship me back home. But I guess, it might not be how you expected me to return…I’m going to look a bit different I guess…I might also act differently, the doctors all say it’s just shell shock, that it’ll go away but I don’t know…  
Anyway, how are things going with you? Everyone still think we’re brothers back home? Might get confusing given that I still have most of my army mates convinced you’re female, hopefully they won’t want to meet you when they…if they make it home…  
I just asked the nurse, because I knew you’d want to know, being the little house wife that you are, I’ll be getting home on the 30th of January they think…that’s if…nah, don’t worry. I wonder if this letter will arrive before me? It probably will, the speed of mail seems to be much faster than the speed of travel. I’d love to write you more Eren, but if I write everything I want to tell you I’ll still be writing when you open the door on the 30th.   
See you then Eren.  
I love you. I love you so much.  
Levi  
xxx

Eren received the letter on the 29th of January. Silently thanking god that he had saved his money over Christmas Eren rushed out to the markets, hurriedly collecting ingredients to make something nice for Levi when he arrived and chatting happily about his “brothers” impending return. 

At about 4pm on the 30th, Eren was beginning to worry that perhaps Levi hadn’t made it back, perhaps the ship he was on had sunk on the voyage home…perhaps he…he… Eren, despite what Levi said, wasn’t entirely stupid. He’d been able to gather from Levis letter that some near fatal wound had been suffered on the battlefield. Eren remembered the day Levi had left, Eren had begged him not to sign up when the height restrictions were lowered, he didn’t want to lose Levi. 

“I’ll lie about my age and come with you, if you sign up I’ll lie and come too.”  
“Eren I need you here, I need you to stay here for me, I’ll be home by Christmas, have Christmas lunch ready for me when I come back.”  
“They say you’ll be home by Christmas, and they said that last year so I know they’re not telling the truth, why else would they be sending more? Why else is the war still going? Levi don’t leave me, I don’t want to lose you, I can’t lose you…”

And now to Eren it seemed as though he had as he sat, silently crying at the dinner table, the late Christmas lunch sitting neglected.  
There was a knock at the door, that’ll be them Eren thought, that’ll be them coming to give me their condolences, but sorry your adoptive brother (at least that’s what everyone believed, except Levis army mates of course…that’s how Petra found out about them anyway, that had been awkward…) has perished at sea. He’d seen it happen to Petra, the woman next door, her husband Auruo had died, he was in the same squadron as Levi… Eren stood, dried his eyes and walked calmly to the door. He took a deep breath before slowly opening it, mentally preparing himself for the news.  
“Levi,” Eren breathed.  
“Afternoon brat.”  
Eren laughed, releasing all his pent up emotions, embracing his now one armed Levi tightly, all be it gently. “Christmas dinner is on the table.”  
Levi smiled slightly, returning the embrace, “You remembered…” He thought back to their conversation before he had left, “Well then, let us eat, and then I have a few plans for later…”

**Author's Note:**

> End notes and facts and stuff.  
> First of all, thank you so much for reading this!   
> Secondly (this is quite important trust me) in this fic I imagine Levi to be around 19-20 and Eren to be around 16-17.  
> And now for the facts:  
> \- As of June 1st 1915, the height restriction for those entering the Australian army was lowered to 5ft 2in.  
> \- The minimum age for entry into the Australian army at the time was 18 years of age


End file.
